


Just Another Day

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin isn’t completely sure how he became den mother to his five college roommates, but he tries his best to help them out regardless.A response to the Tumblr request: "Could you write a fic with the core four + Reggie and Kevin sharing a room during college?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Struggling with various bags of groceries as well as his gear from ROTC, Kevin was barely able to fit his apartment key in the lock, let alone twist the doorknob. Eventually, he was forced to admit defeat and resigned himself to setting down some of his items as he opened the door.

“I’m back,” he announced, kicking the door shut behind him. The TV was on, playing _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ , and this time, Kevin did not hesitate to dump his bags, dropping them in an instant to stalk over the remote and switch the TV off. He _loathed_ reality TV, finding it to be the lowest form of entertainment, designed for an audience so lacking in creativity they couldn’t even be bothered to follow an actual plot and storyline. But his roommates believed his disdain to be snobbery, and thought it was hilarious to leave reality shows on just to annoy him.

“Welcome home!” Veronica said with a smile. She was standing at the stove, stirring the contents of a pan with a spatula.

In all honesty, Kevin wasn’t completely sure how he became den mother to his five college roommates. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how all of them became his roommates. It had started back when he and Betty were making plans to live together off-campus for their sophomore year. Both of them had been tutoring Archie in different subjects, and he had suggested that it might be easier to manage their schedules the following year if he lived with them.

Kevin was taken aback by Archie’s assumption that 1) he would again need tutoring, and 2) that Kevin and Betty would both be ready, willing, and able to tutor him again.

But Betty had shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “Why not? Veronica’s been planning on moving in with us, too!”

Which, irritatingly enough, was news to Kevin. He was also less than thrilled when Jughead tagged along with Archie and also when Reggie invited himself into their plan under the guise of long-suffering martyrdom regarding “Ugh, getting stuck with a bunch of geeks.”

“Then why live with us?” Kevin had questioned, annoyed.

“Are you kidding?” Reggie drained the last of his beer, some hideously expensive brew explicitly designed for the cultured palate of sophisticated mixologists. “You should be overjoyed at being given the chance to micromanage yet another person’s life! I guess you don’t get enough of that as student government president, huh?”

“I do _not_ micromanage,” Kevin replied heatedly. “It’s not my fault that most people aren’t competent enough to have a handle on their own lives.”

Regardless of how he had gained his roommates, they were his friends first and foremost, and as such, Kevin did his best to help them in any way he could.

“How’s Archie?” Kevin asked, shucking off his boots and leaving them at the threshold. Morning training had left his lower legs covered with mud.

“Still sick, poor thing,” Veronica said sympathetically. “I’m making him breakfast to cheer him up! Or, well, trying to make breakfast.” She glanced ruefully down at the pan. “It’s not going very smoothly. This is the third time I’ve burned the eggs.”

Kevin joined her at the stove. “Don’t worry about it, Ron. I picked up more eggs at the store, and I also bought Archie some broth. I think it might be easier for him to eat right now than eggs.”

Veronica sighed. “You’re right. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Aw, don’t worry. It’s the thought that counts.” Kevin gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he brought out a pot to heat the broth and also added a cup of water to the electric kettle for tea. “Besides, don’t forget I grew up taking care of two younger sisters and a dad. I just have more experience with sick people, that’s all.”

“Thanks, Kev.” Veronica checked her watch. “Shoot, I don’t even have enough time before class to get something to eat. I’m just going to grab my books and run.” She darted toward the bedroom she shared with Betty.

“Check my backpack!” Kevin called after her. “We had a breakfast meeting for the honors program this morning. I brought home some pastries—thought you all might like some.”

“You’re the best!” Veronica enthused, dashing toward the door where his backpack lay. Quickly extracting a cinnamon chip muffin, she gave him a wave goodbye before leaving. “Give Betty a kiss for me once you see her later, okay?”

“Got it,” Kevin replied, before returning to the task at hand.

Once the water boiled, Kevin swiftly assembled a cup of peppermint tea and grabbed a twenty-four ounce Gatorade from the fridge. Bringing them to Archie and Jughead’s room, he politely knocked on the door and entered when he was answered with a groan.

“Feeling any better, Arch?” Kevin asked, walking to the bed. He set the cup of tea and fresh bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table, picking up the empty one from the floor.

“Awful,” Archie rasped, huddling beneath his comforter. A hacking cough grated out from his throat. “I’m so tired, but I can never get comfortable enough to actually sleep.”

“I’d offer you some more Nyquil, but I don’t want to mess up your sleep cycle,” Kevin said apologetically. “The tea should help you, at least a bit. It’s peppermint, and it’s good for colds and the flu.”

“Thanks,” Archie managed hoarsely. “For all of this, I mean. For taking care of me.”

“No problem,” Kevin said kindly. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to do your laundry, and hopefully stamp out all the germs. I don’t want anyone else becoming infected, no offense.”

“None taken.” Archie coughed again. “The basket is over there in the corner.”

Kevin hefted the laundry hamper. “Are you hungry? Do you think you could handle some broth right now?”

“I could try,” Archie replied.

Kevin nodded. “Just let me put this stuff in the washer, and I’ll bring you some broth. If you feel up to it, I can make you some peanut butter toast, too. The protein will do you good.”

Archie smiled wearily. “I’m at your mercy, Kev. Whatever you want to make for me, I’ll eat. And I hate to ask another favor, but could you call my dad for me? Today’s the day I usually call him, but I really don’t feel up to it.”

“Got it,” Kevin assured him. “I already have his number on my phone.”

Archie snorted. “I thought you would.”

In addition to washing Archie’s clothes, Kevin decided to disinfect the rest of the house as well. He collected all of the towels and washcloths from the bathroom, and also threw in most of the dishtowels and dishrags from the sink. While carting the load of washing down to the laundry room, he called Fred Andrews and spoke to him, confirming that though Archie was sick, he was receiving decent care.

When he returned to the apartment, Kevin checked in on Archie. He was asleep again, so Kevin set about disinfecting the kitchen in preparation for cooking and then thoroughly washed his hands. After putting the broth on the stove to warm, he brought out the cupcakes he had prepared the previous night and the ingredients for icing. Within a few minutes, he had whipped up a batch of cream cheese frosting and was slathering it onto the cupcakes, trying to be as neat as possible. It was a losing battle; while Kevin was skiledl with baking and cooking, he never had the talent for artistics or decoration. Though he hoped that adding the sprinkles would improve the presentation, alas, it did not. The cupcakes looked clumsy and amateurish, but, Kevin tried to rationalize, not unappetizing. Still, since there were plenty of cupcakes, he put aside the worst of them for his roommates to eat.

He was just assembling the cupcakes in a tupperware container when the apartment door swung open, and Betty, Reggie, and Jughead traipsed in.

“Mmm, smells divine,” Jughead enthused, his eyes lighting up as they landed on the cupcakes.

“Oh, good,” Betty said in relief as Kevin snapped on the lid. “I was worried you might not have them ready.”

“Told you I would, wouldn’t I?” Handing the container to Betty with a smile, Kevin leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Your girlfriend asked me to give you a kiss.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her you completed your mission, then.” Betty grinned and returned a quick peck to Kevin’s jaw before enveloping him in a hug. “Thanks for the cupcakes. The student activities committee will really appreciate them. Later, everyone.” She zipped out the door.

Reggie wrapped his arms around Kevin, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. “Damn, babe. I’d forgotten how hot it is to watch you be all domestic. I just love the idea of you cooking for me.”

Kevin caressed Reggie’s jaw. “And I love how _enthusiastic_ me cooking makes you.”

“Enthusiastic and . . .” Reggie nipped lightly at Kevin’s skin. “ _Dominant_ ,” he whispered into Kevin’s ear, his warm breath tickling.

“Oh, spare me.” Jughead rolled his eyes at their display. “Are those leftovers?” He nodded at the plate of cupcakes Kevin had deemed insufficient.

“Yes. Here.” Kevin filled a bowl with broth, added a spoon, and then passed it to Jughead. “Take this soup to your boyfriend first, and then you can have some cupcakes.”

“Gladly, if it means getting away from your lovey-dovey crap,” Jughead retorted, marching toward Archie’s room, but his smile belied the harshness of his words.

“God, Kev, you’ve put me in the mood without even trying,” Reggie groaned, dipping down to kiss Kevin’s collarbone. “How long do you have until your next class?”

“Got another two hours,” Kevin gasped out, glancing at his watch.

“Well, in that case . . .” Reggie grabbed the bowl of leftover icing and and all but dragged Kevin to their bedroom. “Let me blur the lines in between enthusiasm and aggression for you.”

Kevin smirked as he was led away. Life with roommates certainly had its downsides, but right now, things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
